a charmed family
by majz
Summary: kai leaves the b breakers for biovolt but shock overwelmes him when the family he never knew he had shows up to get revenge for tearing them up with their son.... r&r plz ppl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these ppl in ma fic**

**Families are forever**

**Kai: grumpy, emotionless, cold, mean, traitor. Appearance: very hot, two toned blue hair n whatever is written below**

**Max: happy, hyper, nice, funny. Appearance: blonde hair, blue wide eyes, freckles, green and white t-shirt, orange cargo pants and green trainers**

**Ray: understanding, quiet, happy, nice. Appearance: red head wrap with a ying yang on it, long black hair with bit at the front tied up with a red and white wrap, Chinese clothes, and golden/honey eyes.**

**Chief: geek, melodramatic. Appearance: brown messy hair covering his eyes with glasses on his head. White shirt with a tie, brown shorts up 2 his knees.**

"_**Why kai, why are you just abandoning us to join your worst enemy. Why kai WHY" screamed a certain navy haired teen at a certain dual haired teen.**_

**_Kai just stood there, gazing at his former team mate as if he didn't exist. At this point Tyson reached the boiling point. He grabbed kais arm but kai twisted his arm like a cloth, pinned his arm behind his back and slammed him hard against the hard brick walls of Tyson's dojo._**

"**_Nobody dares to touch me and lives 2 c the next 2 minutes Tyson" kai hissed in an evil venomous voice. His veins popping out of his well built muscles on his arm not because he was straining to keep Tyson's pinned because he was having absolutely no trouble whatsoever with that, but because of anger. Kai had two toned blue hair. Light blue at the front sticking out everywhere and dark blue at the back. He wore dark blue denim jeans riding low, a black shirt which showed of his flawless muscular body nicely, a long white scarf reaching to his ankles and black and red Nikes.(changed him a bit but its my story)_**

" **_why I left is none of your fuckin business you lousy lot!" he shouted to the others who watched in fear and awe at what was happening between their team mate and their former captain, while a struggling Tyson was in obvious pain. With that he smirked at them, let Tyson go roughly and walked away still smirking an evil smirk._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**_As kai approached the biovolt building smirking to himself for the millionth time since he left his old team a certain blonde bombshell was lying in wait for her plan to unfold. She almost busted out laughing just imagining what kai would look like in a couple of minutes. Her name was Billie stillman. She had beautiful, soft blonde hair which was died a lovely chestnut brown at the bottom bits of her hair, crystal clear blue eyes, lips as soft pink as a flower petal. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped white Gucci top which covered her breasts. The top had white detailing on it which made her look great she was also wearing tight French connection jeans which showed of her curved perfectly. She was also wearing knee high timberland boots. Her body would give even beyonce a run for her money. She knew she was hot n sexy and she flaunts it but not too much. She wasn't a slut. She knew that every guy drools when they see her but she's used to it by now. Even tala likes her!_**

_**As kai was nearing the building he suddenly got a funny feeling. **_

"_Something's up" **he thought. Little did he know what was awaiting him.**_

**_Kai opened the door of the building half expecting something heavy to fall on him. That's happened twice since he met a certain blonde a couple of weeks ago and from the day they met they've been at each others throats. When Boris put them through a test the results were astonishing. Kais and Billies amount of strength was exactly the same, and their knowledge, skill and temper. They were even as cunning as each other! Making the most powerful 16 yr olds in all of Russia and biovolt. Kai obviously knew she was going to be a challenge. It was kai who started this whole rivalry off in the first place. Their rivalry caused problems for every single person in biovolt. Even Boris couldn't stop them._**

**_The day before kai had held her down to the bed and squeezed a whole lemon in her eyes and laughing his head of the whole time but he did that because the night before Billie super glued him to his bed. He got Boris to remove it with a powerful laser. And the torment goes on and on. He walked back slowly to check above the door. He didn't realise that Billie was watching him from the air vent above. This way she had a perfect view. It was that moment when he was moving back that he heard a pop and tar came out from nowhere and covered him from head to toe._**

"**_What the….aaaaaaaaaggghhhhh!" he screamed. Then he tripped over an invisible wire and fell flat on his back. It was the he realised that he was glued to the floor. Suddenly Billie landed with cat like grace from the ceiling while laughing like a maniac. She couldn't control herself_**

"_**Billie" he spat "you little b-"but he couldn't finish the sentence because at that second Billie pulled a lever which released millions of feathers, eggs, sequins and more.**_

"_**Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo aaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kai wailed. Then he lay there. Silent. He was covered completely in a whole load of crap while Billie was doubling over laughing uncontrollably. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"**_Ha ha ha ha ha y-y-you look ha ha ha ha like a ha ha ha d-demented chi-chicken ha ha ha-ha" laughed Billie. She now had stitches from laughing do hard but she could still go on._**

"_**You evil little bitch just wait till I get up-im gonna….w-w-what'ch gonna do with that b-b-Billie" he said with a high pitched voice showing fear.**_

_**Billie was grinning evilly with a camera in her hand.**_

"_**You wouldn't" kai said worriedly**_

"_**Say cheese baby" she said with a fake sugary voice and then there was a bright flash.**_

_**Kais face was absolutely priceless. He looked so shocked that he didn't move. If he kept his face like that he would be permanently shocked.**_

"_**I think im gonna blow this 1 up wall size at the biovolt developing room n print it on every wall in biovolt what do u think kai" she asked in a fake sweet voice with a fake innocent smile. Kai had fainted.**_

**In San Francisco, America**

**_A mixed race 29 yr old woman was looking at a tape of her, her now husband and their that time 3 yr old sun. The woman's name was Christina hiwatari. The mans name was nick hiwatari. Christina was staring at the video with red, swollen eyes. She was crying. She had light brown hair reaching up to her mid back. She had crimson eyes, the same as the laughing boy in the video. She was slim and slightly curved. She was wearing a black, tight fitted top which showed not too much cleavage but enough to make guys go mad. She looked like she was 21. She was also wearing dolce & gabbana jeans. Her top was the same brand and showed her whole midriff. She had her bellybutton pierced and the bar was made of real diamonds and white gold. She wore Versace black 5 inch heel boots with a white Versace belt on her jeans. She was half black and half white._**

**_Her husband was also mixed race but didn't look it. He was half Latino and white. He looked just white. He was pretty hot looking for a 29 yr old. He looked like he was 25. They were the perfect famous couple. In the spotlight they looked happy and unworried. But if you come closer you will see a lot of sorrow and anguish that not even they could hide. Nobody knew what happened all those years ago only their siblings. The world also had no idea that they were both witches but their siblings because both sides of the family are witches. Christina hiwatari is 1 of the infamous charmed ones. Although only demons and other supernatural creatures knew who they were. Before she became a hiwatari she was a halliwell._**

_**And they had been looking for their son for the past 11 years**_

_**Their sons name was kai hiwatari.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Aaawww that fuckin TRAITORR! How could he do this to us after all we did for him!" bellowed a certain navy haired teen.**_

"**_I agree Tyson but what can we do to get him back? I mean let's face it he chose to betray his friends. It's his life and his mistakes I don't think we should even bother to try and get him back" said a blonde haired teen with blue eyes and freckles. His name was max. Just then the chief walked in._**

"**_Guys what the hell are we gonna do. Without kai were history. Kai kept us in line trained us and helped us improve our game. Without him were history, you hear me HISTORYYY!" shrieked the chief in his high pitched voice hysterically._**

"_**Wow hey chief relax. Listen we can't give up. I know kai better than you lot. He still has some good in him. Even though he's a cold, vicious, mean, cold hearted, anti-social-"**_

"_**Uh yeah we get it ray" said max**_

"**_Anyway the point is we gotta make him come to his senses. He's a good guy. He just doesn't let it show that's all. We gotta trust him and ourselves to bring him back" said ray in a hard determined voice._**

"_**That's bullshit ray! How can we trust him now eh? He just left us hangin here like fuckin fools! He's an asshole and I think were better off without him!" screamed Tyson while pounding his fist on the kitchen table. Just then he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a massive tub of chunky monkey ice-cream. **_

"**_Tyson's right ray. Even if hr does come back how do we know he won't leave us again?" asked the chief._**

"**_Listen guys, rays right. We gotta give it a shot. If he doesn't wanna come back well leave it. I say we go over to biovolt and ask, no demand to speak to kai" preached max_**

"**_Ahhh whatever. Lets just get this over with", said a frustrated Tyson._**

_**Then they grabbed their coats and stormed out of their hotel room in Moscow.**_

_**Biovolt**_

**_It was blitz in Moscow. It was snowing hard. The cold could turn a person into icicles. A crimson eyed boy with two toned blue hair ran out smirking without his shirt on showing off his incredibly well built body. He had a white small little Gucci top in his hand. The stars in the sky were shining like lights, and the moon above was bigger than ever. Kai ran around a frozen lake not feeling the cold one little bit. He was trained to be immune to the cold. Suddenly another 16 yr old blonde girl came out, crystal blue eyes shining with mischief and anger. She was in her bra. It was a black 36D victorias secret sexy lace bra. She had a certain teens black shirt in her hand._**

"_**Gimme back my top you wanker!" she shouted while laughing.**_

"_**Why should I? You gimme mine back first. Besides…you look better topless" kai said holding her slender waist while whispering the last bit in her ear with a smirk.**_

**_Billie shivered at his touch a bit, forgetting about everything for a while. She turned her head a bit to hide a slight blush_**

"_Why am I feeling like this around him? So many other guys have held me before but I never felt like this around any of them. Omg he is sooo hot!_

_**Billie snapped out of her thoughts to be face to face with crimson orbs which seemed to hypnotize her all of a sudden. Suddenly she realised she was being backed up into a cold brick wall. But, like kai, she was immune to the cold.**_

_**Kai couldn't control himself anymore. He had to hold her. He had to kiss her.**_

"_**You are so damn hot" he whispered into her ear in a sexy way.**_

"**_Kai I-"but Billie was cut off buy lips crashing into hers. They drew in a lot of breath. Kai had his arms around her slender, bar torso, caressing her body. He was enjoying every bit. He never thought he would kiss Billie in a million years. They were rivals. Just looking at her without her top on filled him with nothing but lust which made him kiss her with more lust and passion._**

**_Billie was enjoying every little bit of what was happening. She was filled with lust for him. The way he was touching her made her deepen the kiss she couldn't control herself. She put her hands on his _eight_ pack then slid them up to his well toned pecks then to his shoulders and around his neck, playing with his hair. She never thought she would do this with kai of all people. They were enemies. But everything's changed now. She let out a smirk in between kisses and so did kai. His hands slid up to her bra trying to unhook it. Billie broke the kiss. Leaving a confused kai._**

"**_Not here kai" she purred into his ear making him smile and lighting up his eyes._**

_**He then pulled her onto him again and backed her into the same spot. He lifted her hands above her head resting them on the wall. He then let go of her hands and lifted her right leg onto his hips then her left leg and then he deepened the kiss. After two minutes they both stopped and Billie had an idea.**_

_**She took of her jeans in a flirtatious way knowing kai was watching. She could see the desire and lust in his eyes and smirk. She revealed the underwear that went with the bra. Kai jus stood their watching with a satisfied smirk rating her. He gave her 100/100**_

_She looks better that ever without her clothes. Her body beats beyonce any day.** Thought kai.**_

"_**I thought you said not here" said kai**_

"**_I know. I wanna go swimming and you're coming with me" she stated nodding towards the completely, hard frozen lake. "So strip" she said with a cheeky smile._**

_**Kai let out a small chuckle. And his eyes were suddenly filled with love towards the blonde. She wasn't like most girls. She could be super sexy and not be a slut at the same time. She was different. She was amazing. When he looked into Billie's eyes he saw love in her eyes also. That made him feel wanted. Kai was now in grey boxers.**_

"**_Let it rip dranzer! Heat things up!" he yelled as dranzer melted the ice. The water was freezing cold as they dived in the icy lake. While they were having their fun they had no idea about the four shocked pairs of eyes that were watching them the entire time._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The boys watched in shock and awe at the scene that just unfolded before them.**_

"**_Fuck, no wonder he left. That chick is totally hoooot" Tyson said amazed._**

"_**Yeah, she's too sexy for words" whispered max, licking his lips.**_

"_**Damn" they all said in unison.**_

_**San Francisco, USA**_

_**There were swarms of paparazzi stampeding outside a humungous, finely decorated mansion.**_

"**_Nick is it true that you and your wife are expecting?" screamed a reporter._**

"_**Christina is it true that your latest album has over 20 other world famous artist?" bellowed another, the questions were endless.**_

"_**Nick, is it true that you're making another movie with Angelina jolie?"**_

"_**Christina, is it true that you and nick are making a movie together?"**_

**_And they go on and on. And to make things worse there were fans screaming everywhere._**

"_**Christina, im you're biggest fan, you're so hot please sign my cd" pleaded a fan guy**_

"_**I love you nick, please sign my cd" begged another fan girl.**_

**_But the Hollywood couple had only one thing on their minds. The same thing they've been thinking about for the past eleven years. How to get their son back and get revenge on the captors. Christina was sitting in their living room couch which was specially designed for them from Italy. Her husband nick was upstairs casting many different spells to find their son. Christina was once again staring at the many videos she had of her son when he was a newborn to when he was 5. For the fast eleven years nothing has worked. They never gave up looking for him, and they will find him. One way or another. Apparently, it has emerged that the reason why no magic is working is because Voltaire had somehow got a powerful demon to cast a spell anywhere that kai went, making him magic proof. But all that was about to change._**

_**Flashback, 16 years ago.**_

**_A thirteen year old girl sat on the toilet seat of her home clutching something in her hand and crying uncontrollably._**

"**_I can't believe it" Christina whispered. "It can't be true, I can't be pregnant. Im only 13" she sobbed. "My parents are gonna kill me. Nicks gonna hate me. How am I gonna tell them? How am I gonna face my family, nicks family, my friends, my whole neighbourhood? Everyone's gonna hate me. What im I gonna do?" she cried_**

**_She slid of the seat and curled up into a ball on the floor. She was only 13 and 2 months pregnant. Now she had to figure out some way to tell her parents._**

_**2 hours later**_

_**Christina came downstairs and went into the kitchen where her folks were sitting.**_

"_**Christy dear, what's wrong, you look like you've been crying" said her concerned mother. Her mother was pammie halliwell. One of the greatest witches of all time. **_

"**_Come on sweetheart, spit it out, we impaths remember, we can sense something's wrong" said her dad with a smile._**

"_**m-mum, d-dad…I uh think you should….sit down" Christy began with teary eyes.**_

"_**Uumm...Ok" said her concerned dad, who could sense something really wrong.**_

"_**Honey, what's the matter?" asked her mum, getting worried. She also sensed it**_

"**_Listen, I dunno how to tell you this but…" she broke into tears. "Please don't hate me for this" she begged_**

"_**Sweetheart we could never hate you. Ever" reassured her mother putting a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**Mum, dad….im…pr-pregnant" she stampered, breaking down.**_

_**Her dad dropped his cup and it broke into a million pieces on the floor.**_

**_Her mum started crying. She turned away from her daughter and sobbed into her husbands shoulder. Christina's dad, Danny comforted his wife. He couldn't say a thing. He was so shocked and disappointed. He gave her 'the look'. The look she never thought she would get. Now all she had to do was tell nick._**

_**On the phone**_

_**The phone was ringing and Christy had knots in her stomach which seemed to get tighter by the second. Finally nick picked up and she felt like dying.**_

"_**Yo, nick here, who's this?"**_

"**_um…hey baby, how you doin'?" she half whispered, her upset was clear in her voice_**

"_**Oh, hey sweetie, im good, babe you alright you sound like you've been crying. Babe what's wrong?" said nick in a caring voice.**_

_**She loved the sound of his voice, like every other girl. It melted her heart.**_

"_**Babe you know you can tell me anything, I love you remember" said nick smiling. It was true. E loved her more than his life. He was lucky to have her. Every guy in the neighbourhood drooled over her. She melted his heart. And that's very hard to do.**_

"_**I love you to…I gotta talk to you, but u gotta promise me somethin' ok" she pleaded**_

"_**Course baby anythin' for you. Id die for you"**_

"_**Promise me that whatever happens well always stay together and you won't hate me"**_

"_**Well….ok... baby wassup?"**_

"_**Nicky I…" she choked. She drew in a deep breath. "Nick im pr-pregnant" she cried.**_

_**There was only silence.**_

"_**What…how…when…who- omg I cant believe this" rasped nick, his two toned blue hair and long white scarf swaying in the wind. He bowed his head so his ocean green eyes were barely visible. He loved her, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready.**_

"_**You hate me, don't you?" she whispered**_

"_**No babe, of course not, how could you say that? I could never hate you. I love you" he asked worried.**_

"**_How could this happen? It's all my fault. We used protection though. Were only 13 years old. How we gonna cope with bien' parents? How am I gonna tell everyone this? This cant be true, it just cant." Said nick, slightly frustrated_**

"_**Well condoms are only 85 protective. Im 2 months pregnant by the way" Christy said a little better knowing her boyfriend doesn't hate her. "Both our families are filthy rich so we can provide for the baby no problem"**_

"_**Yeah, your right babe, well get through this, I promise, besides, a kid aint all that bad right? I mean, there's always somethin' good bout a baby right?" asked nick, looking to the bright side**_

_**7 months later**_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this baby better hurry up and come out!" screamed Christy. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

_**The screams were deafening.**_

"_**Come on baby, jus one more push sweetie, come on. You did not carry this baby for 9 months and go through 24 hours of….pain…labour…contractions" nick said getting a bit panicked.**_

"_**Thanks a lot, you really helping" she growled sarcastically.**_

"**_Sorry honey, come on I can see head from hear babe. Come on you can do this. I believe in you." Supported her boyfriend. Christy realised just how lucky she was to be having a baby with the boy she loved. She didn't regret having this baby one little bit. It was more than worth it. Christy squeezed his hand tighter that ever and gave one mighty, painful push and then there was a cry. They both relaxed, smiling ear to ear looking at each other. _**

"**_Miss halliwell, im pleased to tell you you have a beautiful baby boy" the nurse announced with a smile. "He's gonna be special when he grows up. Im telling you"_**

_**Christy took her baby from the nurse, happier than she's ever been before. Nick was crying tears of joy.**_

"**_Omg baby, I cant believe it, we got a beautiful little boy. I have a son. Im a dad. I GOT A SON YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" nick jumped with joy. He gave his girlfriend a long, loving kiss._**

"**_Me either sweetie. Im so happy" she said joyfully. "Once you have that baby in your arms, everything changes. Your world changes for the better. And if I had to go through it again, I would do it a million more times" she said softly, stroking the sleeping baby's bushy tuft of blue hair._**

"**_Hey nick, he's a spittin image of you. He's so beautiful. He got your hair, nose mouth and even skin colour. I wonder what colour eyes he got?" said Christy happily. She looked at the sleeping, peaceful baby in her arms._**

"**_I think he's got your eyes" said nick_**

"**_Actually something tells me he's got your eyes" replied Christy_**

"**_Oh really, wanna bet" challenged nick with a sexy smirk_**

"**_Alright wise guy you're on. 500 big ones says he's got your green eyes" called Christy, with a challenging tone._**

"**_Im so gonna win this" said nick in a confident_**

"**_Oh really? What make you so sure, hotshot?" Christy said with an amused smirk_**

"**_Coz"_**

"**_Coz what"_**

"**_Coz im always right" he whispered into her ear in the hottest way_**

"**_Incase you forgot, you got me in bed by whispering like that" Christy said in the same tone._**

"**_Oh yh" remembered nick. "Good times, good stuff" nick said with a wide smile staring into space._**

"**_Will you stop please" laughed Christy._**

"**_Nick, Christina, both your parents are here" the nurse informed._**

_**Four happy, caring faces stepped n the room. One of those faces was Voltaire hiwatari, the man that would take their son away from them.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters nor do I own beyblade.**_

**_Christy smiled happily at that memory. The day her beloved little boy was born. December 25th. Christmas day. The perfect Christmas present. She took a sip of Dom perigon champagne as she watched a 3 yr old kai playing with his 16 yr old dad. 16 was the age they nick and Christy got married. They were very young but they loved each other._**

_**13 tears ago**_

**_A young Christy was getting ready for her wedding. She was over the moon. She was getting her hair done by the top wedding stylist in all of America. She had wavy light brown hair with chestnut brown streaks in it which were lightly curled. Her make up was done by the top make up stylists and her wedding dress was made by the one and only valentine himself. It was made specifically for her to shape her gorgeous body perfectly. The wedding was taking place the hiwatari mansion ballroom which was massive. The door opened and an absolutely adorable little 3 yr old boy can tumbling in. he was quite small to be three. He ran in and hugged his mummy._**

"_**Wow mama you look weal pwetty. Daddy's gonna go cwazy" said kai with a wide grin and his lovely, wide crimson eyes gleaming at the diamonds on his young mothers baby pink wedding dress. Kai was wearing a tiny white tuxedo with matching shoes, sterling silver and crystal cufflinks and a white silk tie to go with it as it was a white and baby pink wedding. The women were in baby pink and the men were in dazzling white tuxedos. She gazed lovingly at her son, glad he was born. He continued his wide grin at her and she loved how his dimples made him look that much more adorable.**_

"**_Aww thank you baby and you look totally stunning. If you aint careful you gonna outshine your daddy." Laughed Christy _**

"_**Puleez mama I already outshine daddy any day" he replied half laughing and pouting. At that everyone laughed at how cute that was. **_

"**_I know you do sweetheart" said a voice from the door._**

"_**Graaaaaaaammmmmsssssss!" screamed kai and leapt into his grandmothers arms. Pammie laughed happily.**_

"**_Oh my darling I missed you to" she whispered cradling him in her arms. Her eyes wondered to her daughter and she gasped. She covered her mouth with one hand but her eyes had unshed tears of happiness and sadness in them. Happiness on how beautiful she looked and that she was getting married and sadness that her little girl was all grown up so quickly. But she was more happy than sad._**

"**_Hello mom" Christy said quietly as she smiled broadly at her mother who has never judged her, criticized her and never stopped loving her. _**

"**_You look so-absolutely breath- I cant- oh my sweet little girl" whispered Pammie, tears falling freely. Words could not possibly describe how amazing she looked that day._**

"_**Thank you mom" Christy said knowing what her mother was trying to say.**_

_**Pammie took hold of the stunning white gold and diamond tiara and placed it on her daughters head gracefully.**_

"_**Mom, please try not use anyyyy-uh-you know today ok. Please." **_

"_**Oh ok honey, but only for you. And by the way sweetheart, when will you tell the little one that his a-"**_

"_**soon-mom" Christy cut in before Pammie could reveal both of the family's biggest secret to the mortals in the room.**_

"**_Ok dear. Ill is waiting. Can't wait to teach my little cupcake how to use his amazing powers." Pammie whispered excitedly._**

_**With that the 500 guests took their seats and mother and son walked down the aisle side by side.**_

"_**this is it muffin"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__**alas, I do not own beyblade and some of the characters in this fic, sadly.**_

_**Brian McKnight filled the ballroom as the bride began to walk down the rose pedalled aisle. Christy walked the, what looked like a massive distance, towards nick, who looked dazzling in a brilliant white tuxedo, pink shirt, white tie, and diamond cufflinks. **__**Heads automatically started turning to her direction. She looked at the guests, who had awe- stricken faces. She smiled gracefully as nick turned to see what the commotion was about, although he had a pretty good idea, only to raise his eyebrows in awe and drop his jaw, speechless. Christy gazed down to see her tiny 3-year-old boy holding her hand and grinning cutely back up at her. She let a soft chuckle loose. She finally arrived at the alter and her soon to be husband held out his hand for her to take. Nick was gazing at her; tears filled his eyes at this moment. This is it. The moment they've both been waiting for. He smiled from ear to ear as he gazed into his soon-to-be wife's eyes and held her hands.**_

"_**Who gives this woman to this man?" announced the vicar.**_

"_**I do" both kai and Christy's father, Dean, replied. The guests laughed along with the bride and groom. **_

"_**Kai,"started Dean, as he looked at his grandson with his identical crimson eyes, smiling. "I am your mama's dad, so I give her away."**_

"_**Well…I walked mommy down the aisle so I give hew away." Pouted kai with his babyish voice. All the people laughed. "We both give her away," announced Dean to the vicar. **_

_**After the vows were said, the reception was underway and all the couples danced. Voltaire hiwatari approached his newly wed son. He touched his shoulder and nick turned around. **_

"_**Hello son." Smiled Voltaire**_

"_**Oh, hey dad." Smiled Nick as they hugged **_

"_**So, how's life as a married man treating you?"**_

"_**So far so good…I just hope it stays this way."**_

_**Voltaire chuckled. "Don't worry son. You've got a beautiful son, an amazing 1-in-a-billion woman in your arms, true friends and a supporting family. Sure you'll have ups and down but who doesn't. It's all a part of married life. Besides, if anything big happens you'll get over it, you know why, because you two are made for each other. God brought you two together and together you shall stay. Remember that."**_

"_**Wow…thanks pop, I will." Nick said happily.**_

"_**Ahhh its ok son. You know…you could always buy her perfume if thing get out of hand. Women love that stuff." Joked Voltaire. (Sigh, it's true, we do.)**_

_**Just then, a small white blur and a tuft of blue hair ran up and hugged Voltaire's leg. **_

"_**Gwaaaaammppaaaaa!" squealed the little figure with delight.**_

"_**Heeeyy critter," said Voltaire joyfully as he scooped his grandson up and put him down again. "Guess what I've got for you." He said reaching into a pocket. Kai, thinking he was serious started to guess all kinds of thing.**_

"_**Uuummm, a chicken, a dog, oohh oohh a pineapple!" **_

_**Nick and his father both chuckled. Voltaire then produced a petite red and white box.**_

"_**Aww I wanted a pineappwe." Sulked kai (im actually imagining him saying that at his normal age. Trust me its weird.)**_

"_**Don't worry little man I'll get you one soon." Nick reassured him.**_

"_**Open the box kai." Voltaire said softly. As always, kai did as he was told.**_

"_**WOOOOOWWWWW A BEYBWADE! THANK YOU GWAMPA!" kai said in shock and happiness as he hugged his grandpa. Christy arrived to the guys and nick got her up to speed. From the pineapple to the beyblade. **_

"_**You like it then huh. Look kai," Voltaire said, showing him the chip on the beyblade. "This is dranzer. The sacred bit beast of this blade. She has been passed down through our ancestors for just over a thousand years. I am now giving it to you."**_

"_**Wow I have a bit beast. Thanks gwampa!" kai said in amazement.**_

_**While kai and his grandpa were together, the spotlight was on the newlyweds as they danced to A1, like a rose. (I don't know if anyone has heard this song, but you should, its really romantic)**_

"_**So, Mrs Hiwatari, is this everything you wished for?" asked nick, grinning**_

"_**Everything and more, babe." Replied Christina honestly. With that she put her head back on his shoulder and danced the night away.**_


End file.
